


Domestic

by oneill



Category: GrimGrimoire
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneill/pseuds/oneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the fic_promptly prompt: gRiMgRiMoiRe, Lillet and Amoretta, The unicorns always seem happiest when Amoretta's around. (First Lines theme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> The word counter I use says this is 100 even. Dunno why ao3 always disagrees, haha.

The unicorns always seem happiest when Amoretta's around. Strange, as they rear and snort whenever an ordinary homunculus totters too near--more violent reactions checked by an equally fierce loyalty to Lillet.

Around Amoretta, though, the unicorns become as gentle as fawns. They dance around her, half shy, awaiting an invitation to draw close enough for her to stroke their sun-shining manes. Her smile looks less sad then. 

Lillet sometimes leaves the unicorns undismissed through the night. They lay their heads on Amoretta's lap while she sings them fragile lullabies, the light of their horns bathing her in soothing, astral turquoise.


End file.
